<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underwear Drawer by lissara22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088834">Underwear Drawer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22'>lissara22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anchors, Humor, Liam is a mess, M/M, Scents &amp; Smells, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo is methodical, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Разумеется, Тео должен был вернуться домой, пока Лиам рылся в ящике с его нижним бельем, ну, черт возьми, разумеется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underwear Drawer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231739">Underwear Drawer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR">TheodoreR</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Разумеется, Тео должен был вернуться домой, пока Лиам рылся в ящике с его нижним бельем, ну, черт возьми, разумеется.</p>
<p>Для ясности, Лиаму плевать на идеально сложенные боксеры Тео, он даже презирает их: этот чудик разделил их по цвету. Кто так делает? Кто в здравом уме <em>так</em> делает? Ему было недостаточно положить длинные и короткие носки в разные ящики, как будто это не одни и те же чертовы вещи, или наклеить маленькие ярлычки на каждый отсек, нет, он был обязан еще и разложить свои боксеры по цвету.</p>
<p>Лиам даже принял разделение свитеров на хлопковые и шерстяные, но это уже слишком, это явно признак серийного маньяка в процессе становления.</p>
<p>Ну, технически Тео уже прошел через фазу бессердечного убийцы, и можно надеяться, что она закончилась, пусть даже его боксеры говорят обратное.</p>
<p>Дело в том, что если бы Тео был нормальным, хаотичным подростком, а не долбанным психом, который <em>клеит ярлыки</em> на свой шкаф и каталогизирует все в нем, то Лиаму было бы удобней. Он мог бы просто закрыть ящик и уйти, и Тео бы никогда не узнал, что кто-то прикасался к нему, потому что нормальные подростки не помнят, как их ящики должны выглядеть изнутри, у нормальных подростков нет четкого места для каждой вещи, <em>комната</em> — вот место, и на этом все. Тео мог бы сделать что угодно в комнате Лиама, и Лиам бы никогда ничего не заподозрил, потому что для него было бы нормально найти ботинок, вилку или человека в ящике со своими носками. Это случается, это на самом деле <em>случалось</em>. С вилкой, не с человеком.</p>
<p>Но у Тео для всего есть свое место, поэтому, когда Лиам захлопывает ящик и встает, он знает — неважно, что его не поймали с поличным, он все равно облажался: в ту же секунду, когда Тео откроет его, он все поймет. Он поймет, что Лиам залез в ящик с его нижним бельем и все перемешал, потому что его боксеры больше не сложены аккуратно и определенно не разделены по цвету. Они выглядят так, как всегда выглядят боксеры Лиама, — словно рядом с ними взорвалась бомба.</p>
<p>Лиам не клал бомбу в ящик с нижним бельем Тео, пусть он и <em>захотел</em> это сделать, когда увидел все эти маленькие разноцветные стопочки. Он был ужасно зол, не сумев найти то, что искал, а у Лиама есть эта плохая привычка — яростно злиться на те объекты, которые он находит, когда он на самом деле пытается найти что-то другое. Честно говоря, ему стоило бы догадаться, что он найдет там боксеры, потому что ярлычки так и говорят: «черные, синие, белые боксеры». Лиам задается вопросом, есть ли еще один ящик с боксерами других цветов, поскольку он уверен, что у Тео также есть красные и серые боксеры, да и что насчет тех, что с принтами? Лиам может поспорить на свою жизнь, что Тео скорее бы убил себя, чем положил вместе одноцветные боксеры и боксеры с принтами. Вот чудик.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, если в одержимости Тео порядком есть хорошая вещь, так это то, что Лиам всегда сразу же находит толстовку, потому что она на своем месте с красными мягкими толстовками — это буквально то, что написано на ярлычке: «мягкие толстовки». Каждый раз, когда Лиаму нужно стащить ее, он просто идет прямо туда, как только Тео оказывается подальше от своей комнаты, и берет ее. Легко. Если бы Тео захотел стащить одну из толстовок Лиама, он бы не смог сделать это легко и быстро, ему бы пришлось искать и копаться, а еще ему, наверное, стоило бы надеть защитные перчатки. К счастью для него, Лиам здесь единственный вор толстовок.</p>
<p>Он <em>может</em> спать без красной толстовки Тео — не то чтобы он стал зависимым от нее или что-то вроде того. На самом деле Лиам спит в своей одежде большую часть времени, а это только для тех моментов, когда он особенно напряжен, злится или нервничает. Например, когда у него скоро важный тест, или когда Бретт поговорил с ним в течение дня, или когда приближается матч по лакроссу. Только тогда Лиаму нужна толстовка Тео, чтобы хорошо спать и не просыпаться, проделав дырки в матрасе. Он не знает, случается ли это и со Скоттом тоже, но он не может спросить его об этом, потому что это неловко, честно говоря, — это по сути оборотнический эквивалент тому, чтобы мочиться в кровать, а он не может спросить у своего альфы, не мочится ли он до сих пор в кровать.</p>
<p>Тео тоже по-оборотничьи мочится в кровать: в его матрасе и простынях тоже есть маленькие дырочки, — и это наверняка очень его беспокоит, поскольку он весь такой аккуратный и тому подобное, но Лиам все равно не хочет говорить с ним об этом. Вряд ли Тео может сказать ему перед «спокойной ночи» что-то такое, что не даст его когтям вылезать самим по себе, — поэтому Лиаму нужна красная толстовка, пропитанная чудесным запахом его якоря.</p>
<p>Вот именно, единственная чудесная вещь в Тео — это его запах.</p>
<p>Он что, слишком многого просит? Видимо, да, потому что он нигде не может найти его толстовку. Разумеется, он мог взять другую, но это <em>та самая</em> толстовка, единственная, которая всегда пахнет как Тео, а не моющим средством или чем-то вроде того.</p>
<p>Еще одна вещь, которая всегда пахнет как Тео, — это Тео, который стоит в дверном проеме и выглядит озадаченным.</p>
<p>— Лиам? Что ты делаешь в моей комнате?</p>
<p>— Когда? — спрашивает Лиам, пытаясь сбить его с толку.</p>
<p>— Сейчас.</p>
<p>Это не работает.</p>
<p>— О, сейчас, — кивает Лиам, раздумывая. Он мог просто убежать без объяснений, но опять же, ящик с нижним бельем весь разворошен. Ему нужно выиграть время, пока Тео не уйдет из комнаты, дав ему возможность восстановить его маниакальное разделение по цвету. — На самом деле меня здесь нет, это проекция с… Марса. Я недавно переехал туда.</p>
<p>Тео не кажется впечатленным.</p>
<p>— Я могу дотронуться до тебя. — Он доказывает это, стукнув его по носу указательным пальцем. — Ты здесь.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Что ты делал в моей комнате?</p>
<p>— Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — самодовольно пожимает плечами Лиам. — Что ты делаешь в своей комнате?</p>
<p>Тео приподнимает брови.</p>
<p>— Вижу тут тебя, очень виноватого и подозрительного.</p>
<p>К этому моменту у Лиама появляется идея, поэтому он хватает Тео и бросает его на кровать. Они дерутся дольше, чем Лиам ожидал, поскольку он, видимо, слишком рассчитывал на фактор внезапности. В конце концов он обнаруживает, что Тео, прижатый им к матрасу, перехватил его за оба запястья.</p>
<p>— Какого черта ты делаешь? — рычит он.</p>
<p>— Пытаюсь вырубить тебя, — объясняет Лиам, а потом опускает голову, чтобы ударить его ей.</p>
<p>Тео перекатывается влево, и Лиам в итоге бьет головой матрас, а сразу после этого две сильные руки сбрасывают его с кровати.</p>
<p>— Ну? — спрашивает Тео, пока Лиам потирает свою ноющую щеку.</p>
<p>— Ну что?</p>
<p>Тео скрещивает руки.</p>
<p>— Что ты здесь делал?</p>
<p>— Боже мой, почему ты так одержим мной и моей жизнью, я могу сделать что-нибудь, не рассказывая тебе? Я сейчас собираюсь пойти в туалет, я могу это сделать или тебя нужно предупреждать об этом за две недели? — Лиам встает, готовясь драматически покинуть комнату, но затем вспоминает, что не может — до тех пор, пока белые боксеры лежат вперемешку с черными. Он вздыхает, очень пытаясь выглядеть возмущенным. Может, Тео наконец-то почувствует себя неловко. — Это <em>дом</em>, Тео. Люди живут в домах и передвигаются внутри них. Иногда они заходят в каждую комнату в течение дня. Вот и все. Ничего особенного. В этом нет ничего подозрительного.</p>
<p>— Полагаю, ты только что пытался вырубить меня, чтобы заставить меня забыть, что ты здесь был, — замечает Тео, потому что любит быть раздражающим. — Что было глупо, кстати говоря. Если бы я проснулся с больной головой или сломанным носом, я бы <em>точно</em> знал, что ты здесь был.</p>
<p>— Ну все. С меня хватит. — Лиам качает головой, свирепо глядя на Тео. — Это крайне оскорбительно. Ты останешься здесь со своим предвзятым мнением, а я просто пойду… о, слушай, неужели это… да, ДА, МАМ, ТЕО ИДЕТ! Чувак, ты такой грубый, я понимаю, что ты параноик и все такое, но хотя бы отвечай моей маме, когда она тебя зовет. А теперь иди помоги ей помыть посу…</p>
<p>— ИДЕТ КУДА?</p>
<p>Когда снизу доносится голос его матери, брови Тео моментально становятся очень насмешливыми. Лиам пытается игнорировать их.</p>
<p>— ПОМОЧЬ ТЕБЕ!</p>
<p>— ПОМОЧЬ МНЕ С ЧЕМ?</p>
<p>Теперь губы Тео тоже над ним насмехаются. Лиам игнорирует его еще сильнее.</p>
<p>— С ТЕМ, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ!</p>
<p>— Я ЧИТАЮ КНИГУ, ЛИАМ, ГОВОРИ СВОЮ ЧУШЬ ПОТИШЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!</p>
<p>Лиам ругается себе под нос, а Тео смеется.</p>
<p>— Ты так нервничаешь, волчонок, я это чувствую.</p>
<p>— Ты, наверное, пукнул, вот что ты чувствуешь, придурок, а теперь оставь меня в покое, — бормочет Лиам, надувшись. Почему Тео не может заняться своими делами?</p>
<p>— Ты в моей комнате, технически это ты не можешь оставить меня в покое. А это значит, что ты оставил какие-то улики, что бы ты здесь ни делал, и ты не хочешь, чтобы я их нашел. Теперь я ни за что не уйду из комнаты, пока не найду их, смирись.</p>
<p>Тео встает и начинает оглядываться, изучая каждый уголок. Когда он приближается к шкафу, Лиам снова его хватает.</p>
<p>— Черт возьми, перестань пытаться вырубить меня! — рычит Тео, отталкивая его прочь.</p>
<p>Лиам позволяет ему вырваться и небрежно проводит рукой по волосам.</p>
<p>— Боже, чувак, расслабься. Ты такой напряженный. Знаешь, я думаю, это ты что-то прячешь.</p>
<p>— Ты напал на меня дважды за минуту, Лиам, и я по твоему лицу вижу, что ты планируешь третий раз. Как я должен расслабиться?</p>
<p>Лиам равнодушно пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Прими ванну или что-нибудь такое. Я тут присмотрю.</p>
<p>— Присмотришь <em>за чем?</em></p>
<p>— Да так. — Лиам делает неопределенный жест, но потом вздыхает, потому что видит, что этот корабль идет ко дну. — Слушай, к черту это, твои боксеры все перемешаны, ясно? Синие, белые, черные — все вместе, как их держат нормальные люди. Вот что я сделал.</p>
<p>Тео хмурится:</p>
<p>— Ты был в моей комнате, чтобы своровать боксеры?</p>
<p>— Не своровать, просто перемешать их, — возмущенно фыркает Лиам.</p>
<p>Тео усмехается, качая головой.</p>
<p>— Это звучит лучше в твоей голове?</p>
<p>— Мне плевать, как это звучит или что ты думаешь, — сообщает Лиам, свирепо вскидывая подбородок. — Я не должен тебе ничего объяснять по поводу того, как я провожу свое свободное время.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то должен, поскольку ты проводишь его в ящике с моим нижним бельем, — ухмыляется Тео.</p>
<p>Лиам хватает его в третий раз, прижимая к его лицу подушку. Пусть он подавится всем этим сарказмом, вылетающим из его рта.</p>
<p>Подушка немного дрожит, когда Тео под ней смеется.</p>
<p>— Ты сдаешься? — рычит Лиам.</p>
<p>— Да, я разрешу тебе оставить пару моих боксеров, доволен? — предлагает Тео приглушенным и веселым голосом.</p>
<p>Лиам изо всех сил ударяет подушку и сбегает прочь.</p>
<p>Когда он возвращается в свою комнату, он по-прежнему пытается решить, была ли миссия скорее успехом или провалом, и красная толстовка Тео, тщательно сложенная на краю его кровати, поражает его до глубины души. <em>Какого черта?</em></p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Что твоя толстовка делает на моей кровати? — спрашивает он, ворвавшись обратно в комнату Тео.</p>
<p>Тео бросает на него взгляд и пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Я положил ее туда утром. Ты же не можешь без нее спать, да?</p>
<p>Лиам ошеломленно моргает.</p>
<p>— Могу, — отвечает он спустя какое-то время.</p>
<p>Он просто не хочет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>